Never Grow Up
by echoingsouls
Summary: And he watched as his precious Imouto did the one thing he never wanted her to do: grow up.


**Rating:** K+

**Summary: **And he watched as his precious Imouto did the one thing he never wanted her to do: grow up.

**Author's Note: **I really did have a lot of fun writing this and I hope you guys will like it. This is my first time writing Rin so I'm unsure if I conveyed him properly - I hope I did. Please drop a review, I'd like to know what you think. (no bashing however)

* * *

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger, and it's so quiet in the world tonight_

* * *

When he met her he was two years old, bordering on three. Although its vague, he can remember the way he stuck his finger towards her hand and immediately her small hand wrapped around it, it was something that made him very happy for some reason. She was small, he noted, too small to be able to look after herself so he knew it had to be him to do that for her.

"As her Onii-chan you have to look after her," his father told him

He pulled his finger away before straightening out and puffing out his chest, "yes sir!"

His father laughed and ruffled his hair before turning back to the small girl in the basket. He smiled and once again stood on his tippy toes to see her again, she was sleeping soundly. He was happy, happy that someone would call him Onii-chan and would look up to him and expect nothing but great things of him.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he told her firmly,"I promise."

It was then that her eyes opened and she stared at him, that night he knew that from then on he really did have to protect her. His father had told him that when she grew up to be big and beautiful that others would want to take her away, he didn't fully understand then what all that meant but nonetheless he swore he'd keep her out of harm and away from those would could make her cry or take her away.

He would make sure she was happy, laughing and never ever crying for any reason what so ever. He would make sure she learned everything she needed to learn and make sure she was never in any form of trouble.

After all, she was part of his family, his precious Imouto.

* * *

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

* * *

When she first entered elementary school she was very excited, she kept tugging on his sleeve and telling him that she was going to meet people and have many new friends and he agreed because his Imouto was very kind and easy to get along with. He was sure that she'd have fun today and everyone would accept her with open arms and want to be her friend.

He was proven wrong when she came out of the building after school rubbing her eyes and crying very softly.

"What happened?"

"Oh Onii-chan, it was horrible," she sniffled

"Why are you crying?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes, tears spilling down his cheeks and he felt even more angry at the prospect of someone hurting her feels. His precious Imouto was not someone you could make upset because then you'd have to answer to him.

"Seiichi-san said no one would be my friend because of my name," she cried

He frowned and let her bury her head into his chest, she gripped on to his shirt tightly and wailed. That only served to make him all the more angry, he knew his Imouto was very self-conscious about her name, being that it was actually a very masculine name. However, that didn't this Seiichi the right to make her cry because of it.

"Don't worry Gou," he smiled down at her

"I really want to make friends, Onii-chan," she cried softly, "lots of friends."

"You will," he told her, "lots and lots."

"You promise?"

He nodded.

"Thank you, Onii-chan, you're the best," she sniffled wrapping her tiny arms around his torso

"Don't worry Gou, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again," he told her

And this time around he'd keep his word.

* * *

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

* * *

He had left to Australia for a simple reason, to make his dream come true.

Upon returning he never imagined things to be so different, Gou was always texting him trying to get in contact with him and yet he did nothing but ignore her. He wasn't sure why he did, perhaps it was because he couldn't face her after giving up so easily.

When he did see her again she looked so different, so much more like a woman. It made him realize just how long he really was away, she was much different, her once short hair was longer now, she no longer carried it in a side ponytail. She was taller, not as tall as him, but taller than he remembered.

She was all grown up.

And when he saw the way she spoke to the captain and the way he stared at her with such interest, it made him irritated. Gou wasn't little anymore, he knew, but it didn't mean he wasn't that same protective older brother he was before. He watched how easily they interacted, how he blushed at the sight of her and how Gou remained slightly oblivious to the signs that obviously showed his interest in her.

He was more than glad when she waved goodbye and headed his way.

"Onii-chan," she grinned

He sighed deeply, "what are you doing Gou?"

She looked up at him with a smile on her face and he almost smiled back, but that would be out of character. He wasn't the same Onii-chan she had back then, he was much more different, older, sure he still cared but he knew showing it was something he shouldn't do.

"Are you swimming today, Onii-chan?"

"Just be careful, okay?"

She merely blinked and he shook his head walking away from her. He didn't want his Imouto dating, she would get hurt or like his dad told him when he was still with them, she'd get taken away.

He never understood the words back then but now he knew what it meant, Gou was older, she was her own person now and sooner or later she'd find someone special, someone worth keeping and she'd go ahead and leave him behind. She would have someone new protecting her, she wouldn't need her Onii-chan anymore and the thought made him slightly irritated.

She was his family, no one should take her from him because no one would protect her like he had. He knew his Imouto like the back of his hand, no one would understand her like he did, no one knew her better than he did. And no one cared for her like he did.

After all, he was her Onii-chan.

* * *

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

* * *

She tells him (what he thinks is) tragic news once she graduates from high school. He's expecting her to say she failed something, something silly but the words that come out of her mouth are something he never expected to hear, or more like never wanted to hear.

"Onii-chan, I'm dating Mikoshiba-kun," she beams

He sighs, "Gou, you're too young to date."

She snorts, "Onii-chan, I'm graduated, I think I'm-"

"Dad would have agreed," he tells her

She smiles, "I'm sure he would have."

He dislikes the idea of her dating, after all she's still little in his eyes, she's still someone who can get hurt easily by someone else's words. What if Mikoshiba decides he doesn't want to date her anymore and Gou is left heartbroken and crying. He would be furious because that would be breaking the promise he made a long time ago, a promise to himself and his father.

"We have a date tonight," she tells him

He snorts, "I'm sure mom would agree on a curfew."

"Onii-chan, you don't live here anyways," she rolls her eyes

He rolls his eyes but refuses to take back what he said because he's serious. He doesn't want that Mikoshiba trying anything, just because he doesn't get to have an intimidating father to boyfriend talk he will have a brother to boyfriend one.

When he picks her up Mikoshiba is practically giddy, he stares him down and allows him to step in. His mother is watching amused from afar as he begins to lay the ground rules and Gou's curfew, Mikoshiba listens but Rin is certain he isn't going to take his words to heart.

When Gou finally comes down she's beaming, "ready Mikoshiba-kun?"

The former Captain nods his head and they head out. Rin is left sitting at the kitchen table with his mom.

"She has to grow up someday," she tells him with a smirk

"I know," he grunts

* * *

_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up_

* * *

He should've seen it coming, really, it was obvious how much they cared for each other from the very start.

Now here he was, watching her from his seat, she was in a stunning white dress in front of the man she loves. She is much taller than that little girl he swore to protect from the very start, she's more mature, all grown up. She looks beautiful, he notes, with all the beauty he and his father knew she'd have from the very start. She looks the happiest he's ever seen her now.

He could say he doesn't approve, that she's his Imouto and he won't allow her to get married, but he cares for her and being negative would surely upset her. And that Mikoshiba turned out to be alright in the end. He never made her cry purposely and when he did he did everything in his power to keep any more tears from spilling down her cheeks. He even asked him, her Onii-chan, if he could ask her to marry him. He had been slightly reluctant but he knew that Gou would be upset if he didn't allow this to happen. After all, she was happiest when she was with Mikoshiba, always laughing and smiling.

He was sure than even his father would approve.

When they sealed the deal and kissed announcing the start of their new life he realized that it was no longer his duty to protect her and keep her smiling. Sure, he could support her, be there for her, but from now on Mikoshiba held that honor.

"I'm so happy, Onii-chan," she squealed

He chuckled and held her tightly, his little Imouto, she definitely wasn't the same naïve little girl who cried about being called 'Gou'. She wasn't the same 15-year-old who bugged him none stop about swimming again with the boys.

"I'm happy for you," he told her

"Can you believe it?" she giggles, "I'm married!"

He smirks, "what'd you expect, Mikoshiba was practically drooling at the sight of you."

He watches her blush and she shakes her head, "stupid Onii-chan."

They laugh together and speak more before she heads over to the guys, he watches them for a while before noticing Mikoshiba in the distance speaking with friends of his own. He quickly over to him and asks him for a bit of time to speak with him and he agrees.

"What is it Matsuoka?"

"It's about Gou," he sighs

"What about her?"

"I'm going to pass on a very important job and you have to," he sighs scratching the back of his neck, "you have to keep her safe, protect her."

Mikoshiba grins, "I will."

"Promise?"

Mikoshiba chuckles in amusement and Rin feels even more embarrassed then before, "yeah, promise, however I didn't peg you to be this protective."

He chuckles, "it is expected, no matter what happens and no matter how much she grows up, she'll always be my precious Imouto."

* * *

**-** Thanks again for reading, please drop a review by. x


End file.
